No puedes negarte
by Miu-senshi
Summary: AU. Kakashi y Obito son pareja y viven en un apartamento, Rin es su mejor amiga, Minato y Kushina son los los padres de Naruto y Obito quiere una mascota, pero Kakashi se niega. No quiere que acabe ocurriendo como con Naruto: Minato tuvo un hijo y acabó haciendo de niñera él. Sin embargo, por azares del destino, puede que Hatake acabé cediendo a la petición de Uchiha...


**No puedes negarte**.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Mashasi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Relación hombre x hombre. AU.

* * *

Kakashi corrió apurado, se le había hecho tarde cuidando del pequeño Naruto—hijo de su antiguo mentor, Minato, y la esposa de este, la hermosa Kushina—. La lluvia era molesta y había olvidado el paraguas pero, ante todo, no era culpa suya que con todos los trabajos de la Universidad se le hubiese olvidado mirar el tiempo.

Además, en aquel momento, había estado más ocupado leyendo Icha Icha.

Suspiró resignado, girando la esquina mientras llamaba a Obito Uchiha, su pareja y mejor amigo.

—¡Kakashi! —Exclamó a través del teléfono. Con una sonrisa en el rostro. —¿Te has comido mi flan?

—Yo no me he comido nada…—Murmuró mientras esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. —¿Seguro que no te lo has comido tú?

Un silencio al otro lado de la línea le mantuvo esperando durante unos segundos. Finalmente, aunque ya lo sabía, la voz de su pareja respondió a media voz:

—Ha sido el armadillo ninja. —Sentenció, poniendo toda la seguridad que podía en aquellas palabras. —No es la primera vez que me hace algo como esto, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que desaparecieron las galletas de mi madre? Fue él también, es mi archienemigo…

Kakashi sonrió, negando sutilmente con la cabeza mientras continuaba caminando. Hacía tiempo aquellas mentirijillas le habían molestado pero, tras tanto tiempo de conocerse, había acabado por cogerle cariño a las excusas baratas de Obito—al cual debían ofrecer un premio por creatividad—.

—Deberíamos poner barrotes. —Apuntó con tranquilidad.

Obito se encogió de hombros, terminando de contar el tiempo que le quedaba al ramen instantáneo para estar listo.

—No creo que eso le detenga, es realmente bueno.

Kakashi rió quedamente, escuchando como Obito maldecía el ramen por haberle quemado la lengua. Era el tonto hiperactivo más impertinente del mundo, pero era su tonto.

—¿Has podido ayudar a Rin? —Preguntó distraídamente.

Rin era la mejor amiga de ambos, siempre atenta y encantadora. Rin era una chica muy dulce que había tenido la gentileza—ya que Obito era muy cabezón—de explicarle que realmente no se había enamorado de ella, sino de Kakashi. También había tenido que darle el empujón a él, la verdad. De hecho, ahora que se daba cuenta, había sido gracias a ella que acabaron juntos.

Debía regalarle a Rin un fin de semana en un balneario, con todos los gastos pagados y un apuesto masajista.

—Sí, hemos podido colocar la estantería en su cuarto. —Declaró, comiendo ramen al otro lado de la línea. —No veas lo que pesaba el condenado, pero lo hemos logrado y después hemos ido a comer.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Dijo en su habitual todo calmo. —Yo he acabado bañado en papilla gracias a Naruto, cosa que ha hecho mucha gracia a Minato-sensei.

Obito rió, imaginando la escena. Debía pedirle esas fotos a Kushina porque, obviamente, les habría sacado fotos.

Tras un breve silencio Obito decidió aventurarse, tanteando el terreno con cuidado.

—¿Sabes?... He oído que una amiga de mi madre tiene conejos, unos conejos domésticos muy bonitos y recién nalidos…

Kakashi suspiró.

—Obito, si tenemos un animal al final acabaré cuidándole yo. —Explicó por décima vez ese mes. —Es lo mismo que pasó con Minato-sensei, tuvo un hijo y mírame: estoy empapado de pies a cabeza.

Obito sonrió, pícaro.

—Si llegas pronto podremos "bañarnos juntos".

Un silencio al otro lado de la línea le confirmó que, en breve, su pareja estaría allí.

—Dame diez minutos. —Dijo en tono decidido. —Pero nada de mascotas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

Y la llamada finalizó.

Al cabo de quince minutos Obito se quedó sorprendido por tres cosas: 1) su pareja acababa de llegar cinco minutos tarde, algo que rara vez ocurría cuando iban a bañarse juntos; 2)había declinado la propuesta del baño, ¡del baño! ¿el mundo se había vuelto loco?; y 3) había entrado disparado al apartamento murmurando un suave:

—Siento la tardanza...

¿Unos alienígenas habían abducido a su novio?

Caminó hasta la cocina, donde Kakashi se había atrincherado después de arrojar casi toda su ropa ante la puerta de la lavadora, amontonándola para lavarla después. Obito se acercó, viendo la espalda pálida de su pareja y su cabello alborotado, algo que era bastante erótico teniendo en cuenta que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Lo malo, pensó con cierta pesadez, era que ese día llevabs los bóxers de perritos que le había regalado Minato y Kushina.

Eran tan horrendos que te quitaban cualquier mal pensamiento. Aunque, en su lugar, te daban ganas de arrancarte los ojos.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Preguntó, viendo como Kakashi se giraba para sonreírle, o al menos dedujo que le sonrió.

Obito sabía que era alérgico al polvo desde niño pero que, incluso después de haberse mojado, siguiera llevando la mascarilla para la alergia le parecía excesivo. Por otro lado le daba cierta sensación de triunfo saber que era de los pocos que había visto el rostro del pequeño—ya no tanto—prodigio.

—No es nada, enseguida estoy contigo. —Susurró quitándose la mascarilla con una sonrisa cortés.

Obito se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices…

Giró sobre sus talones, caminando con paso calmado hasta el salón cuando de pronto oyó un estornudo la mar de adorable. Era pequeño y chillón, musical, entrañable y para nada masculino. Obito sonrió traviesamente, volviéndose para echarle en cara aquel estornudo tan gay.

Porque había sido lo más gay—adorable— que había oído nunca.

Pero para su sorpresa se encontró con un perro—un pug bebé sumamente feo—marrón con cara de estar aburrido acurrucándose entre los brazos de Kakashi, que le secaba con un paño de cocina mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

A Obito se le encogió el corazón, aquello era tan tierno... Si el perro no tuviera esa cara ni fuera un pug.

¿A quién en su sano juicio le gustaría un perro tan feo?

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —Preguntó acercándose hasta el pequeño animal, sintiendo una enorme curiosidad por la procedencia del cachorro con cara de dormido.

—Estaba en una caja, iba a ahogarse y…—Kakashi calló, girando el rostro para esconder su sonrojo.

¿No era esa la misma excusa que se había inventado Obito cuando intentó meter un gato en casa? El cual había sido regalado al día siguiente ¿No era la misma que había utilizado para una planta carnívora a la que llamó Zetsu? Planta que había acabado en manos del tío de Obito por cierto.

Obito sonrió divertido.

—Pero no nos lo vamos a quedar. —Replicó tratando de sonar firme, pese a los grandes ojos del animal.

Obito miró al perro, el cual era realmente feo y no tenía pinta de ser amigable. Quería tener una mascota, pero no un perro al que le hubieran estampado la cara; prefería un perro grande al que llamar Tobi.

Tobi era un gran nombre.

Por eso trató de no mirar mucho al cachorro, porque le iba a dar pena que se quedara solo.

—De acuerdo, pero ven pronto a dormir.

Kakashi asintió, asegurándole que estaría en unos minutos. Pero esa noche no fue a la cama. Cuando Obito despertó Kakashi continuaba en ropa interior, acurrucando al pequeño canido que bebía leche caliente de un biberón—sin duda era uno de los que tenían por la casa para Naruto—. El animalito parecía mucho más calmado que la noche anterior.

Era entrañable.

Sin embargo, con más luz, Obito no podía evitar pensar que era realmente feo. No como lo había sido Zetsu los pocos días que estuvo en casa.

—Eso es… bien hecho Pakkun…—Susurró Kakashi una vez el cánido hubo terminado el biberón, alzándolo con cuidado para darle un beso suave en la frente.

Obito sonrió, sentándose al lado de Kakashi y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras le besaba en el hombro.

—Nos lo podemos quedar. —Sugirió, incapaz de olvidar la hermosa imagen que acaba de ver.

Kakashi le miró, dudando por un instante. Luego sonrió quedamente antes de besar a Obito en los labios: lento, suave, tierno, amoroso… un amasijo de las sensaciones que estaban experimentando en ese momento.

—Gracias…—Susurró antes de robarle otro beso a su pareja.

Obito rió.

—No hay de qué, además estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien.

Y así fue como Pakkun pasó a formar parte de la vida de Obito y Kakashi, aunque no de la forma que quería el primero. Pakkun era un perro perezoso, al que le gustaba estar con Kakashi y burlarse de los otros animales—incluso de personas—además parecía un perro anciano en vez de un cachorro. Y le gustaba Icha Icha, Obito no quería saber cómo pero Pakkun se sentaba con Kakashi a leer esos libros.

Que más de una vez le habían causado hemorragias nasales.

De acuerdo, también era su saga de libros favoritas…

Pero a Kakashi le gustaba aquel perro feo y Obito se veía incapaz de negarle aquel capricho; al fin y al cabo su pareja le debía una y se lo haría pagar, ya encontraría el modo de hacerlo.

Tal vez la respuesta estaría en Icha Icha.

**Fin**.


End file.
